Data centers typically contain racks of equipment arranged in rows. Each rack typically has a standard width and length. Each rack may contain a number of Made servers, memory devices, storage devices, switches, I/O devices, power supplies, management controller and the like. The equipment inside each rack may need to be configured or managed. Typically a user interface (UI) device, for example a display and keyboard, is coupled to the rack and used to configure or monitor the equipment inside each rack.